


Going home

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Hugh walking Paul back from sickbay after he recovers.





	Going home

"You don't have to walk me back, I can find my way on my own."

Paul's words _hurt_ but Hugh can hardly blame him can he? He was the one who walked away and everything is still so tentative between them. So all he does is nod and try to smile.

"You sure you'll be alright. On your own?" he asks.

"You never could stop doctoring me." The words could have sounded sharp, instead they sound fond.

"If you didn't have such an affinity for getting hurt I wouldn't have to."

"I'll try to take more care in the future then. You have quite enough on your hands right now," Paul says, indicating the other patients in the sickbay. "I know you're busy, I'll be fine on my own."

"Is that why? Paul, I have the ten minutes to walk you home. More than that. And stop telling me how to do my job."

"I will when you stop telling me how to do mine."

"I don't. I tell you to stop risking your life doing it."

Paul begin to laugh and Hugh shoots him a look.

"I fail to see how any of this is funny."

"It's not," Paul says between chuckles. "You're not. It's just..." He shakes his head, his laughter petering out. "Never mind, let's go home."

 

Outside Paul's cabin they both stop and look at each other, neither knowing what to say or how to act.

"Do you want to come in?" Paul asks after what feels like an eternity of silence.

"Yes."

Stepping inside is the oddest feeling. He never really looked at the place after he removed his belongings. Now he does and it looks empty, barren somehow. As if some crucial component that had given the room life was no longer there.

Maybe Paul reads his thoughts, because the first thing he says is, "I haven't really had any time to do anything with the place after... after you moved out."

"It's um, it's fine. I wasn't expecting-"

"Hugh," Paul cuts him off. "If- if you need more time on your own, I understand. I won't ask you to move back right away. Too much happened to both of us. Just-" His voice breaks and his eyes grow blank.

"Just what?" Hugh asks softly, taking Paul's hand.

"Don't cut me out again?"

Swallowing Hugh cups Paul's face with his hands.

"I meant what I said to you, Paul. Wherever we go from here, it'll be together. And I think I've spent quite enough time on my own."


End file.
